Ice Skating Adventures
by XxX.Alone-4eva-Solita.XxX
Summary: Oneshot. AVALANCHE goes skating and Yuffie tries to convince Vincent to join in on the fun, which results in humorous attempts to balance, anger, and a tiny bit of romance... YuffiexVincent, Yuffentine


**_A/N: Hope you like it! I wrote this at Christmas... so yeah... its been a while since I posted anything P Enjoy!_** _**Oh, and sorry if Vincent is OOC at times... or Yuffie for that matter.**_

Yuffie sat on the edge of the bench, lacing up her skates. AVALANCHE had gotten together for a week over Christmas, and skating was first on the agenda of things to do over this time. Everyone else was either skating already, or working on their skates like Yuffie. Well, everyone that is, except for Vincent, who was leaning against a tree across the frozen pond from her, his skates laying unused in the snow while he eyed the group. Yuffie finished lacing her skates and slid across the glassy surface to Vincent, stopping near the edge of the ice. "Come on, Vinny! Its fun!" She twirled, trying to prove her point, but instead of ending the move gracefully, Yuffie's feet went out from underneath her small body and she landed in a heap with a tiny squeal.

"Ya', brat, it looks a little dangerous, don't it?" Cid called from across the ice, where Shera was clinging to him like a lost child, struggling to get her balance on the slippery surface.

"Shut up, old man!" she retorted, before smiling up at Vincent. "A little help, Vinny?" Vincent stepped out onto the glassy surface gingerly, before taking Yuffie's out stretched hand and helping her to her feet. Or, at least, he meant to. Yuffie had other plans though, and soon Vincent was sprawled out on the ice, golden claw still in Yuffie's clutch. "Whoops! Guess I pulled a little too hard on ya!" Yuffie smiled devilishly as Vincent sat up, wiping the ice shards and snow from his cloak and clothing. "You okay?" Vincent glared hatred at the tiny ninja as he stood up and stepped back into the snow, returning to his post at the tree. "Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Yuffie paused, looking to the skates lying in the snow beside the gothic man. "You can skate can't you, Vincy?"

"..."

"Oh. My. GAWD. Did you even have a childhood?! Didn't your dad teach you how to skate, and ride a bike, and swim and stuff?"

"..." Vincent glanced away from the girl, looking to where his skates lay, unused, in the powdery fluff.

"Vincent..." Yuffie whined, pleading him to come out onto the ice, or at least answer her in some way other than glaring.

"...I...I was taught to skate, but... its been years...and... and I have an irrational fear off falling..."

Yuffie gawked at him. Vincent Valentine was afraid of falling on his arse on the ice? 'Oh. My. GAWD.' "So, you're scared of doing an ass plant in front of everyone?" It took everything in her to keep from exploding out laughing. "You've fought monsters that are like, a bazillion times bigger than you, and your scared of falling on your ass?! OH. MY. GAWD." Yuffie snickered a little, earning a menacing glare from Vincent.

"...I'm not so scared of falling as I am of not having my balance..."

'Don't laugh at him, don't laugh at him don't laugh at-' Yuffie exploded out laughing, falling down on the ice again. Vincent glared at her with even more distaste, before turning his back to her. "So, you're afraid of the ice?" the ninja asked after calming down a little.

"..." Vincent didn't turn back.

"Broody. Emo. Goth." Yuffie began spitting out names she knew he hated, until she reached his least favourite of all: "VAMPIRE."

Vincent spun back around, his flashing a brighter red than she'd ever seen before. Smirking slightly, she shied backwards on the ice a little ways, so the she was just out of Vincent's reach, effectively making it impossible for him to hurt her without first coming out onto the ice. "Come and get me, VINNY-POO."

Vincent leapt gracefully out onto the ice, sliding to a stop in front of the still smirking Yuffie, before hauling her to her feet by the collar of her jacket. "Don't you EVER call ME, VINNY-"

"Vincent?" Yuffie interrupted, smirking devilishly at the man who still grasped her jacket tightly, looking at her with eyes full of hate. "You're standing on the ice, you know. You actually _jumped_ out here onto the ice..." Yuffie giggled as Vincent released her collar, his pale skin going two shades lighter than before. "It's not that bad now, is it? Ice can be fun." Yuffie gave Vincent a gentle push away from the land more, snorting to hold back laughter as he windmilled to keep his balance. "Now then, Broody McBroody-poo, come and get me!" Yuffie called as she skated away from Vincent again.

"STOP CALLING ME **_'POO'_**!!"Vincent exploded, causing Tifa and Cloud to fall over laughing on the ice. Vincent glared death at them, before wobbling over to where Yuffie stood on the glassy surface.

"Not bad, you didn't fall see?" Yuffie gave him a cute laugh before sliding away a little more. "Come get me, again."

"Yuffie, knock it off, I'm going back to my tree... and solid ground..."

"NO! Your gonna skate with the rest of us!" Yuffie cried, grabbing the tall man's arm, spinning him around to face her, and effectively making him fall on top of her due to his lack of balance. Yuffie fully expected her head to hit the ice, but instead, it landed in a gloved hand.

"Yuffie...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slip, but you-"

"Oh shut up Vincent! I didn't mean to make you fall! I forgot you were lacking balance on here." Yuffie giggled as Vincent's cheeks flushed as he realized what position they were in.

"Yuffie..."

Yuffie giggled before slipping her hand from Vincent's arm to the back of his neck and pulling his lips to her own, giggling into the kiss as Vincent fought to regain control of his head.

"Yuffie!" Vincent gasped as the ninja released him.

"What?" Yuffie asked cutely, cocking her head to one side.

"What was that?..." Vincent asked as he still tried unsuccessfully to get up.

"That was a kiss, you dumbass."

"Ah..." Vincent paused, giving up on his fight for a moment, before leaning down and gently kissing Yuffie on the lips again, before pushing his tongue into her mouth, smiling mentally as Yuffie's hands slipped from him to try and push him off.

"Vincent. Valentine. What. Was. That?!" Yuffie screeched as Vincent, claiming the opportunity that Yuffie's shock had given, sprang to his feet and began to make his way back to his tree.

"A kiss... so that you would release me..."

Yuffie touched her still warm lips, blushing immensely, and smiling to herself. _'He tastes just like honey...' _"Vincent get back here!" the little ninja shouted, before bounding after the dark man, beginning a game of chase --against his will, of course-- across the glassy surface of the frozen pond.

_**A/N: Reviews are welcome but be gentle about it please!**_


End file.
